Users are becoming connected in more ways than one. For example, cell phones and computers provide the principal means for communicating with other users, and each can be associated with message accounts. Moreover, users are now able to freely create message accounts such as for e-mail and text messaging via websites. Thus, users may have multiple accounts via which to send and receive information. However, having multiple accounts spread across various locations, websites, and clients, for example, introduces new problems with communications technologies that originally facilitate more efficient and effective communications.
Moreover, the capability to store substantially all messages can impose significant burden on client machines, thereby driving a need to store such messages off the client and on servers. However, again, storing different accounts and account messages across different locations is a suboptimal solution to an increasingly mobile society and to system resources.